


Don't Be Yourself

by luciferinmyhead



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Patton, Injury, Sympathetic Remus, Unsympathetic Patton, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinmyhead/pseuds/luciferinmyhead
Summary: Patton doesn't like Remus' brand of creativity.He makes sure Remus knows it.





	Don't Be Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a 'threatening sentence starters' writing prompt on my tumblr.

Remus backed away as Patton stalked towards him, something odd twisting in his chest. He’d figured that Morality wouldn’t be happy with him showing up in a video, but this seemed…different. 

“Remus, you shouldn’t have done what you did today.” Patton said with a forced smile.

“Oh, Patton, why the Hell not?” Remus asked, putting on faux confidence even as he watched Patton warily. “It was so much fun!”

“It was _not_ fun!” Patton exclaimed, stalking closer. “It was _bad_. How dare you call yourself Thomas’ creativity when you think up such horrible things!”

“Not all creativity has to be boring stuff like what Roman makes.” Remus said, frowning before lighting up in a bright grin. “Like what if Thomas took off all his clothes and-”

“ _Enough!_ ” Patton snapped, startling Remus into silence. “Mister I have had it up to _here_ with your nasty ideas! If you won’t stop them, I’ll _make_ you stop them.”

Remus put on a grin. “Oooh, you’re gonna make me? Make me into what? A butthole?” 

He didn’t see Patton move, but he certainly felt the sharp pain in his cheek as Patton backhanded him. He let out a yelp as he stumbled backwards, eyes wide. “You- you hit me!” 

“And I’ll hit you again if you don’t stop it!” Patton said, his tone darkened with the warning.

“ _Butthole!”_ Remus yelled defiantly, crying out as Patton hit him again. “Stop it! That hurts!”

“What, so you’re allowed to hurt Roman and Logan, but I’m not allowed to hurt you?” Patton asked. 

“But- but I didn’t _actually_ hurt them!” Remus tried to defend, shrinking back a little. “I just-”

“Stop talking!” Patton shouted, and Remus shut up. “Now, you are going to-” Patton’s voice faded away as Remus got lost in his own thoughts, recalling something Thomas had said to him. Thomas had called him _scary_ , but… Remus had never realised how scary Thomas’ ‘morality’ was until this moment. He averted his eyes, staring down at his shoes. They were really shiny - he’d shined them up before he made his entrance - but they’d probably look cooler with some blood on them-

“Look me in the eye when I’m talking to you, Remus.” Patton said, but Remus didn’t pay any attention, too distracted by ideas on how he could actually get some blood on his shoes. Maybe if he went into the imagination he could-

Suddenly Patton shoved Remus against the wall, grabbing his arm and twisting it harshly, until Remus was crying out in pain. “When I tell you to look me in the eye, _you look me in the eye._ ” He shouted, and Remus forced himself to make eye contact despite the water in his eyes. The pain in his arm was almost blinding, and his whole body was trembling. He let out a shaky breath, trying not to show how scared he was but knowing he wasn’t succeeding. 

“You are going to _stop_ that nasty behaviour of yours, do you understand?” Patton demanded.

“But- but I- that’s just what I _do_.” Remus stuttered out. “Why should I have to stifle myself just because you don’t li- _aaah!”_ He screamed as Patton twisted his arm even further, and Remus felt something snap.

“You will STOP! _Do you understand?”_

Remus nodded jerkily, struggling to breathe though the agony in his arm. 

“Good boy.” Patton released him, stepping back. “Now go to your room.” 

He sank out quickly, reappearing in his room - the room he’d been given after he’d been separated from his twin - and curled up on his bed.

He didn’t sleep that night.


End file.
